Foutu caillou !
by Chevreuil
Summary: Os UBomb, Block B ! Minhyuk déprime, Yu Kwon pique sa crise, des lycéens se ramène. Une réconciliation aussi émouvante que mouvementée, ahah ! Le titre est hors sujet, mais n'ayant pas d'idée... OS écrit en co-écriture avec Masieur ! Prenez plaisir à le lire.


-Mais Taeil, puisque je te dis, que ces types vont te faire du mal !

Les poings serrés, ledit Taeil craque … Comme d'habitude.

- Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?! Va plutôt bassiner quelqu'un ayant réellement besoin d'aide, ou consulter un psy, parce que là tu me gave !

Il termina sa phrase en le poussant et en allant, furibond, rejoindre Jaehyo un peu plus loin

Un silence pesant s'installa, durant lequel les épaules de Minhyuk s'affaissèrent.

Yu Kwon lui lança un regard en coin, mal à l'aise.

Minhyuk avait toujours eu tendance à sur-protéger Taeil. Depuis leur première rencontre, quand il en était tombé amoureux avant d'apprendre que Taeil n'était pas une fille, mais bien un garçon. Mais même après cette révélation, son envie de le protéger ne l'avait pas quitté, et n'avait fait que s'approfondir avec le temps.

C'est vrai, Taeil semblait si frêle.

Yu Kwon n'aimait pas la façon dont Minhyuk s'occupait de Taeil. D'autant plus que celui-ci perdait vite patience, et finissait toujours par s'énerver. Bien sûr, ils s'excusaient très vite après, mais le peu de temps entre la dispute et les excuses suffisait à rendre Minhyuk déprimé.

- Minhyukie ! lança Yu Kwon avec un grand sourire forcé

Vite, vite, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral.

- Tu sais pas quoi ? J'ai trouvé un truc super intéressant ce matin en allant à l'école !

Yu Kwon fouilla dans ses poches … Un paquet de chewing-gum, une gomme, un portable, un stylo, un caillou … ? Un caillou !

- Un... Caillou? Tu te moques de moi ? lâcha Minhyuk l'air encore plus énervé..

Yu Kwon eut un sourire penaud, en haussant les épaules.

- C'est juste qu'il a une forme particulière et-

- Pff, c'est nul, le coupa-t-il en soupirant, comme à chaque fois que ça n'allait pas.

Yu Kwon se renfrogna. Minhyuk avait été son premier ami. Mais depuis que Taeil était là, il était souvent mis de côté. Oui, il était jaloux. Et il ne voulait plus qu'on lui vole son Minhyukie.

Il était temps de lancer le plan "récupérage d'ami volé".

En se rendant compte de la mine boudeuse de Yu Kwon, Minhyuk laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, se sentant légèrement coupable. Il n'avait pas le droit de passer ses nerfs sur son ami.

- Tu te lance dans la collection de cailloux ? Lui lança-t-il, avec cet air sérieux qui le caractérisait tant.

- Tu te fous de moi, là ?

- Oui, légèrement.

Cette petite pique lui valut une bourrade dans l'épaule.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux amis. Ils allèrent s'asseoir un peu plus loin, près d'un des nombreux arbres peuplant leur cour.

- Tu comptes aller manger quand ? Demanda Minhyuk, au bout de quelques secondes

- Quand tu te décideras à avoir faim, pourquoi ? lui répondit Yu Kwon, en souriant.

Minhyuk eut un petit rire, mais repris assez vite avec une mine sombre

- Va à la cantine, moi je n'ai pas faim.

Yu Kwon perdit son sourire. Et voilà, encore Taeil. Il n'avait rien contre lui, soyons clair. Au contraire, tout le monde aimait ce petit homme. Gentil, souriant. Lui il l'aimait juste moins, quand il mettait Minhyuk dans cet état.

- Ça te dit qu'on sèche, pour aller au parc ?

Minhyuk le dévisagea, incrédule ;

- Tu dis vouloir sécher ? Toi ?

Yu Kwon fit la moue, vexé.

- Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable ?

- Tout à fait. C'est le truc réservé à Jae Hyo, ou Ji Ho, normalement. Venant de toi, c'est surprenant.

Surprenant ? Parfait ! C'était exactement ce que Yu Kwon voulait : surprendre son ami pour qu'il lui prête un peu plus attention.

- Eh ben moi aussi je suis un sécheur maintenant ! répliqua-t-il en se levant d'un bond

Quand Yu Kwon disparut de sa vue, il commença à le prendre au sérieux. De loin, il voyait Taeil et Jae Hyo rire ensemble. Pourquoi Taeil était-il toujours si impatient avec lui? "Tu le traites comme une fille" lui répétait souvent Ji Ho.

Il voulait juste le protéger, c'est tout.

- C'est nuuuuul, grommela-t-il.

De son côté, Yu Kwon était arrivé au parc assez facilement. La danse l'avait rendu agile, il a pu facilement éviter les surveillants, et son sourire charmeur avait fait le reste. Malgré une certaine fierté, il boudait. Il avait été persuadé que Minhyuk le suivrait !

Mais non, il préférait sûrement surveiller Taeil, au cas où un caillou rentrerait dans sa chaussure ! De rage, il lança de toutes ses forces son propre caillou. Fichu morceau de pierre, tu ne pouvais donc pas écouter ses prières, et aller te planter dans les petits pieds du nain ?!

- J'ai bien raison, en fait. Tu te lances réellement dans la collection de cailloux, pouffa une voix derrière lui.

Ah, finalement, il l'avait bien suivi.

- Pourquoi t'es là? grogna Yu Kwon

Son ami lui jeta un regard surpris.

- C'est pas la peine de t'énerver.

- Si c'est la peine ! J'en ai marre ! cria Yu Kwon. Pourquoi tu me mets à l'écart ?! Pourquoi tu t'occupes plus de moi ! Y'en a que pour Taeil ! Il est plus important que moi, hein ? Allez dis-le ! Dis-le que tu t'en moques de moi!

- Yu Kwon, mais..

- Me coupe pas la parole ! Tu souris quand tu le vois. Tu es triste quand il te crie dessus. Et moi... Et moi, je te fais rien de tout ça. Et moi, renifla-t-il, je suis même plus capable de te remonter le moral... Je sers à rien.

Des larmes de rage se mirent à couler sur son visage. Il avait honte de s'être libéré ainsi. Il ne voulait pas que Minhyuk le voit pleurer. C'était bien ça qui le séparait de tous ses amis. Un manque de maturité.

Minhyuk ne put s'empêcher de tiquer, en voyant son ami continuer à pleurer.

- Tu sais, c'est sûrement à cause de ce genre de crise que les gens du collège croient qu'on est ensemble.

Yu Kwon rougit, de colère, et d'embarras. Il allait prendre la parole, plus que remonté, mais Minhyuk le fit taire, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, souriant.

- Arrête d'être jaloux. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Kitty. Si je suis comme ça avec Taeil, c'est parce qu'il a l'air si... Fragile ? Je sais très bien qu'il a un caractère bien trempé, et qu'il est capable de se défendre tout seul... Mais c'est plus fort que moi, avoua-t-il, mal à l'aise. Et... Tu sais, quand j'allais pas bien à cause de mes problèmes familiaux. Vous étiez tous là pour me soutenir, mais il n'y a que toi, qui une nuit, s'est ramené à ma fenêtre, disant vouloir ''camper'' dans ma chambre, pour me protéger des soi-disant monstres de sous mon lit ... En même temps, il n'y a que toi pour avoir ce genre d'idée, et surtout, pour les mettre en pratique, poursuivit-il. Je sais que tout ce que tu veux, c'est me protéger, comme je veux le faire avec Taeil... Sauf que toi tu t'y prends mieux que moi. Alors je t'en remercie. Profondément, et sincèrement.

Et c'est toujours aussi mal à l'aise, qu'il s'approcha un peu plus de Yu Kwon en le prenant par l'épaule, d'une manière maladroite

- Donc tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire... On a un lien spécial nous deux, tu comprends ?

Yu Kwon renifla une dernière fois.

- On sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec toi... Sois t'es complètement fermé, sois t'es aussi émotif qu'une fillette !

Pour le coup, ce fut Minhyuk qui se vexa. Ils se mirent à se chamailler.

- Hey, mais, c'est pas les gay du collège ?

Ils se retournèrent, un peu plus loin se trouvaient des lycéens. Grands, et surtout costauds, remarqua Minhyuk.

A cause du tempérament affectueux et boudeur de Yu Kwon, ils avaient vite eu une réputation de petit couple. Certains le prenaient à la rigolade, connaissant le caractère du rouquin, mais d'autres ...

- Hey, mais c'est pas les minables du lycée ? S'exclama Yu Kwon.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Minhyuk se dit qu'il était bien le seul à avoir remarqué les muscles bondés sous les t-shirt des lycéens. Lesdits lycéens s'approchèrent d'eux, de plus en plus en colère. La tension montait, les insultes continuaient à fuser. Minhyuk ne réagissait toujours pas.

- C'est pas parce-que vous êtes les amis du petit frère à Taewoon, qu'on va vous laisser nous parler comme ça !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Retourne rater ta vie un peu plus loin, tu nous pompes l'air là !

Yu Kwon s'était posté devant Minhyuk, en serrant les poings.

Un des types le prit par le col. Ce fut à ce moment, que Minhyuk sortit de sa torpeur. Il dégagea Yu Kwon de la poigne, et le poussa un peu plus loin. Les types les dépassaient d'au moins 20 cm. Il ravala sa salive, en fronçant les sourcils.

- On ne veut pas de problème... Laissez-nous tranquille, okay ? Demanda-t-il, de plus en plus paniqué par la situation.

Ils étaient seuls, dans un parc, avec trois adolescents ayant une réputation de gros caïds.

- C'est bien une réponse de pédale, ça !

A ce moment précis, Minhyuk perdit son calme légendaire, ainsi que sa faculté à penser correctement.

- En quoi ça t'intéresse, ce que je fais avec ma bite ? A part si tu veux faire quelques trucs dans les buissons avec moi ?

Derrière lui, Yu Kwon eut un petit rire. L'hilarité le quitta bien vite, en entendant le bruit que produisit l'impact de la main du lycée, sur la joue de son ami.

Minhyuk dodelina de la tête, légèrement sonné. Yu Kwon sauta près de lui, et poussa le type de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas grand-chose dans les bras. Ils avaient tous les deux une carrure plutôt élancée, mais mince. Des petits poings. Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Ils se prirent des coups, des injures. Bientôt, la pluie vint se rajouter au tableau, et donna un côté encore plus pathétique, à leur pseudo bagarre. Yu Kwon et Minhyuk étaient trempés, faces contre terre. On pouvait facilement se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas que de la pluie qui coulait le long du visage de Yu Kwon.

Les lycéens ne se souciaient pas de l'écart d'âge, continuant de rouer les côtes et les estomacs des deux collégiens.

L'un d'eux, le plus agressif, sortit un couteau.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Se mit à paniquer l'un de ses amis.

Au sol, les pleurs de Yu-Kwon ne firent que redoubler. Minhyuk senti son estomac se tordre de peur.

- Eh bien, les gars, on perd ses couilles ?

Il prenait un malin plaisir à faire ça. A les voir au sol, suppliant.

Mais même dans cet état, Minhyuk avait toujours sa fierté. Sa putain de fierté. C'est cette fierté qui le poussa à répondre, au lieu d'accuser le coup, et de prier en silence que le type reprenne ses esprits.

- Je crois que t'as vraiment envie de mon foutre, hein ? T'aurais pas un petit penchant gay, toi ? cracha Minhyuk, la peur au ventre, mais la rage faisant bouillir ses veines.

Le lycéen perdit son calme, et s'apprêta à se jeter sur Minhyuk.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Yu Kwon, qui fixa la lame fendre l'air, horrifié.

L'un des lycéens aussi horrifié que Yu Kwon reprit ses esprits à temps, s'élança sur l'agresseur, et l'empoigna pour le traîner hors du parc, suivi de près par le troisième. Celui qui était resté silencieux tout le long, et qui ne les avait même pas touché.

Et l'altercation se termina comme ça. Aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé. Plus de peur que de mal.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les nerfs de Minhyuk lâchèrent.

Et il pleura de tout son saoul, en se blottissant dans les bras de Yu Kwon. Ils étaient tous deux encore au sol. Yu Kwon essaya de reprendre contenance, mais en vain. Même sa voix qu'il voulait rendre taquine, sortie étranglée et secouée de sanglots.

- C'est maintenant que tu pleures ? En plus d'être con, t'es suicidaire ? S'énerva-t-il, en répondant à l'étreinte de Minhyuk.

Le brun murmura quelques excuses, et se cala un peu plus contre le torse fin. Yu Kwon soupira. Ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à se lever, et se traînèrent un peu plus loin, près d'un banc. Minhyuk ne le lâcha pas, et s'allongea sur le banc, pour déposer sa tête sur ses cuisses.

Silence.

Yu Kwon passa lentement sa main dans les cheveux de Minhyuk, chantonnant une ballade qu'il avait entendu il y a peu de temps. Il se tut, et marmonna à voix basse d'une voix faussement énervée.

- Si à chaque fois on doit se faire agresser pour que tu deviennes tactile, autant me le dire tout de suite.

Minhyuk eut un petit rire, et se colla un peu plus contre le ventre chaud -malgré la pluie qui continuait de tomber- de Yu Kwon.

- Tu dors à la maison, ce soir ? Je crois que les monstres sont de retour.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour m'attirer dans ton lit, yeobo, s'exclama Yu Kwon.

Le rire de Minhyuk résonna à nouveau contre le ventre du rouquin, lui réchauffant le corps. Il ajouta d'un ton vicieux.

- Tu as des capotes ou c'est moi qui les apporte ?


End file.
